The Reincarnation
by MandaSpaz
Summary: He thought he lost her forever, but he is soon to find out that true love truly never dies. Eric/OFC. Losts of Viking lovin here!
1. The End

**First off this is a remix of my True Blood story Lilith, so there are no vampire hunters, no body being locked in a basement at an early age, no hating between too parties. This is also a mixture of SVM and TB so everyone can be happy. On a final note there will be bits of historical portions, some may not be actually accurate but I will try my best. I did do some research before starting both stories. It has been a while since I have wrote so please bare if there are some grammar issues. That is all!**

_**All characters (except Lilith, Akantha, and their family) belong to Ms. Harris/Mr. Ball &HBO. I am not in any way shape or form affiliated.**_

**~*~**

_It was the bloodiest battle of his life, there were bodies on the ground, some were screaming in pain. Eric had just pulled his sword out of a now dead man, scanning his murderous surroundings. It was then he saw her, slicing a man's neck with one of her daggers. She was almost covered in blood, her body shaking from adrenaline. They, along with both his and her army, have been fighting ambushers for what seemed forever. If it was just him, Eric would have been in deep trouble, but he had Bulgarian Amazons on his side, and they fought harder then any man combined. Akantha looked at her Viking warrior, please with both she and him. She always loved a good battle, it was in her blood. She was a little disappointed that it had to end; she was having a good time! Wiping fresh blood off her face, smearing her black war paint, even had a taste of it. Placing the dagger in its holding place she walked up to him, smiling like she won a grand prize._

"_Idiots!" she declared, speaking to him in his native tongue but her Bulgarian accent bled through. "Do they not know not to ambush in the clear open? Amateurs." Eric could not help but grin at his little fire ball, he just loved the little spark in her beautiful blue eyes when she goes on a killing spree. Now that it was all over they can finally continue their journey back to his home, where the women can get what they needed and travel back. However, Eric had other things in mind with Akantha, he was planning to ask her to stay behind and be with him. He had done what he needed, and now he wished settle down, have a family, and she was it. Since the death of his wife he thought he would not find another, one that would fit his fighting streak and his since of adventure, but Akantha possessed all these traits and more. His grin soon faded, seeing a wounded ambusher aiming to shoot an arrow at her._

"_Akantha, watch out!" he warned, she quickly grabbed the arrow and kicked the man to the ground. She was about to stab him but the ambusher caught her to it, stabbing right in her stomach, and twisted to go deeper. Blood spewed out of her mouth, falling to the ground._

"_No!" Eric yelled, sliding his sword out to fight the now standing man. They fought for a good while till they were almost out of breath. As the ambusher fell back down Eric hovered over him, aiming the sword to his throat. Not even giving him any last words he stabbed him severely, wanting this murderer of his love to suffer. Once he got his revenge he ran to the shaking Akantha, coughing out blood and holding the dagger._

"_Eric…E-Eri," she stuttered._

"_Shh, I'm here lover," he told her softly, gently holding her against his large frame. He pulled the dagger out, holding his hand against the wound to help hold the blood. "Just hold on, they will come back. We'll find a settlement to help your wounds…please hold on." Eric was not one to cry, he thought crying was weak, but seeing her there, turning lifeless before his eyes after he just found her, it was becoming too much to bare._

"_Eric," Akantha breathed, chocking a little for air. "You…you have to…go."_

"_No, I'm not leaving you," he told her, letting a few tears leak out of his eyes. "You're going to be fine."_

"_No I'm not…and you know it," she replied weakly. "Even if they…get back, I still will not…make it…just let go." More tears leaked out of his eyes, he hated this to happen but his heart was breaking. She was losing too much blood._

"_Please," he prayed to his gods to spare her but he knew it was too late. "We'll be together again my love. We will be reunited." Akantha was wheezing and coughing, but not without cupping his face one last time. He watched her spirit leave her body as her eyes rolled back and breathed out her last breath. Her body went limp, dropping her hand off his cheek, she was gone. Eric did not care if it made him feel weak, he cried at the loss of his warrior beloved. Clinging her lifeless body against him, crying against her neck, he didn't noticed both his men and her warriors came back after chasing a few other ambushers. He was in some sort of trance; he didn't feel her warriors gently take her body away from him even though he clung to it for a while longer. His men pulled him up, telling him they had to go. He nodded, seeing the Amazons wrap her body in a fur blanket with tears in their eyes, they did just lose their queen after all. They didn't follow them to get supplies, what was the point? They had a funeral to prepare in their own ways. Eric meant it when he told her they would be together again, he prayed that the gods spared her and allowed her to Valhalla. _

_He didn't know that a few months later he would be wounded in battle, and become vampire shortly after that by the hands of a young boy. That was long ago, over a thousand years exact. He still thought of her, his Amazon warrior. _


	2. The Mystery

"Lilith!" Hero Theron yelled out at the backyard of their plantation home. It has been in their family for years, since the Theron family came to America from Greece in the 1700's. Her husband, Charlie, left them when Lilith was just a baby, but that did not affect her, she did have her beautiful daughter.

"I'm comin' Mama hold on!" Lilith Theron was not like the other girls in the small town of Louisiana. While most primped themselves and only cared about boys and popularity, she cared about the latest animal she could find in the bayou and helping her mother. She had only one friend, Sookie Stackhouse, who loved across the tracks in the city limits of Bon Temps, but other then that she kept to herself. She was just about to get the attention of a cute, little doe when her mother called her back to the house. Sighing to herself she ran back, her long raven hair flowed gracefully behind her. She stood at 5'6 with an athletic body. She was very pretty, though she did not think so herself with her bold blue eyes and bright smile. She didn't dress like a girly girl either, she mainly wore jeans and an old hand me down t-shirt. She finally reached the opening of her back yard, meeting her mom with open arms.

"There you are," Hero exclaimed smiling at her. "Supper's ready Hun." Lilith smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she went inside, she always loved her cooking, she even taught herself to cook every now and then.

"Beef Stew? Damn mama, I was just think about that!" Lilith said with excitement.

"Language Lil', you may be seventeen but you are still under my rules," Hero warned her, getting an 'Hmph' in response. She could not wait till she got out of this small town; she was getting tired of doing the same thing over and over. She needed excitement, adventure, something to feed her wild spirit. They sat there eating dinner, which was pretty routine; Hero would ask how school was and Lilith would say "Fine," when really it was not , they would discuss about what to do with her college planning and graduation. So on and so forth, causing Lilith to excuse herself and save her food for later, walking outside and not come back till late. Hero sighed but did not stop her, Lilith was a wild child. Who could tell her what to do? Lilith walked deep in the woods, not caring about dangerous animals or weirdos; she was quick to fight whatever wanted to give her a good scare. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the woods, stopping her dead in her tracks and observe. She heard the sound again, getting closer to the source.

"It's not safe for little girls to be out in the woods alone," a female voice startled Lilith, causing her to jump at turn around. A woman, wearing what looked like a coat and a dress at the same time with stylish walking boots and her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She crossed her arms giving Lilith an amused expression.

"I'm sorry but, you're kinda on my land, well my family's land actually, but its mine none the less," Lilith replied, getting a widen smile from the other woman.

"Well aren't you a cutie pie," she replied getting closer. "And you smell delightful." She leaned forward, smelling Lilith's unique smell. Her breath caught her throat, was she honestly smelling her?

"Now, now Pam," a male voice appeared out of no where. "No need scaring the little girl." Lilith saw a rather large figure stepping out into the darkness. He stood at least 6'4 with a muscular figure, but not too muscular. Long blonde hair that brushed his shoulders and piercing blue eyes, Lilith was pretty much in a trance and his voice was not helping.

"But Eric its so much fun and she smells so good!" Pam told him. Eric chuckled at her.

"Yes she does smell exotic, but we don't want to blow our cover do we?" he asked with the same smug expression.

"Look," Lilith replied getting annoyed. "I don't know who the fuck you are and I frankly don't care. I was just waking the woods alright? No need to treat me like some child and talk about me when I'm still here!" The mysterious strangers looked at her somewhat shocked.

"You have no idea who you are ta…" Pam began but Eric stopped her. He could not explain it, but there was something about her that seemed…familiar.

"I apologize about our behavior," he said.

"You God damn right you're sorry," Lilith sneered walking past them. "I'm going back home, sorry to disturb whatever weird shit y'all were doing." She walked back to her house, not even bothering to look back. She did not even tell her mom what happened, she figured it was best to keep it to herself. She just went to her room and went to sleep, _'Well at least you don't have to deal with them again,' _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Not deal with them indeed. Meanwhile Pam and Eric looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"What an unruly thing," Pam sneered walking back to their hideout, they needed to think where to get their next meal. Eric was left standing there in deep thought, could it be? He wasn't much of a man of faith anymore so how could this be possible? She looked like a young version of:

"Akantha?" he whispered in the night air.

**Alrighty, if you like this story please review. Also when you do please review nicely, I will not tolerate bitchy attitudes. Thank you all so much for reading and really hope to continue this story with your help.**


	3. The Family Reunion

_**8 years later**_

"Are you sure you gotta go back?" A blonde haired woman asked Lilith as she helped her bag the last case of clothing she had.

"I told ya Nancy I gotta go back to help mama. I don't wanna leave Dallas as much as you do but she needs me, Maggie is being a typical teenager and she just can't take care of the house by herself." Major things happened during the course of Lilith's life, she went to college in Texas to become a chef, only to become a cook at a Dallas burger joint. She lived with her best friend (and temporary girlfriend) Nancy in a small apartment which was not bad, except for the loud traffic that lived three stories down from them. The most important change was the outing of vampires, ever since the synthetic drink Tru Blood came out vampires began making themselves known and lived among society. Sure there were some set backs, even some riots, but it didn't seemed to faze Lilith. She was one to believe there were things that could not be explained by science, she had seen stranger things.

"I just wished you didn't have to move back, who's gonna listen to my girl troubles huh?" Nancy whined, squeezing Lilith's short frame. Lilith laughed pulling away from her and smiled.

"There's a cell phone, ever heard of it?" she asked closing her last suitcase. "Who knows, Mama may not need me for very long and I'll come back. Course, you _can _come with me you know."

"No thanks, from what you told me it won't be my scene," Nancy giggled helping her with her things. As they drove to the airport Nancy kept messing with the radio, Lilith did not mind, she was sort of in her own space. She always said she would never go back to the small town of Bon Temps, but here she was, driving to the airport to go right back. Deep down it felt so backyards, but family was important. Before she took off on the plane she and Nancy hugged one last time, she even let her pick her up from the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you my little spit fire," Nancy said on the verge of tears.

"Oh come on, don't cry chica," Lilith told her. "I'm a phone call away kay?" Nancy nodded, letting her back on the ground and waved goodbye.

"You call when you settle y'hear?!" she yelled, Lilith waved in response and boarded the plane. She looked out the small window, back into her mind space again; she just could not believe she was going back. Would it be different? She doubted it. There were some perks to this; she was going to be with her family again and maybe even her old friends. Then for the strangest reason her mind tracked back to the night in the woods with that strange couple. She quickly shook it off and closed her eyes to take her flight nap.

~*~

_"What are they?" A dark haired warrior asked softly as they stood on the strong tree branches. They had been there for hours, about to give up, then these strange men came upon their resting territory._

_ "Are you dense __Nevena? They're Vikings. We've been dealing with them since we started this journey," the other replied._

_ "I know that _**_Kalina, but these are different. They are more…bigger especially the leader," Nevena explained pointing to prove her point. "Should we warn the Queen?"_**

**_ "No, not yet, she will give the signal soon enough," Kalina told her solider as they continued watching, listening to their foreign language._**

**_ "They do not talk like the others either," Nevena discovered._**

**_ "Well maybe they are from another territory who cares? Vikings are Vikings; they will kill us before we can kill them." Suddenly, an arrow was shot onto one of the tree trucks, signaling the female warriors to attack. All seven of them fell on and surrounded the five men. A eighth warrior galloped on her large horse to meet the ambush, her face, like the others, was shielded in a silver mask helmet but graced with a lion's mane headdress. She wore silver armor, patched with fur, with two swords on her back, along with a dagger on her left thigh. A young girl, dressed in peasant clothes, hopped off the horse before this lion covered warrior._**

**_ "Translate," she told the girl before speaking to the men. "Vikings," she began, the girl translating so they could understand. "Though it was not under your little knowledge, but these are our resting grounds, and we aim to kill all those who bare Norse armor that trespass. Unless you give us all your supplies freely, we _****_might _****_let you live."_**

**_ "And why should we listen to you?" one replied, the girl translating close by for her. "You are all just little girls wanting to fight like the big boys," causing the other to laugh, but one._**

**_ "You," she pointed to the man and moved her finger in a come hither stance, "step closer, show me how of a 'big boy' you really are." He stepped off his sword, pulled out for a fight. Before he could strike she quickly attacked with both her swords, making him fall to the ground and held his neck between her weapons._**

**_ "Now who's the big boy?" she mumbled, letting him go to prove her point. The other men laughed hysterically at the sight, all but one, who seemed intrigued by this leader of a savage pack._**

**_ "What is your name?" he asked her. She leaned to the girl as she translated what he said._**

**_ "My name does not matter," she replied._**

**_ "Can I at least see your face? So we can handle this equally?" he asked her. She stood there for a moment, let the girl translate his last words. Appearing to be thinking for the moment, she reached her helmet and pulled it off. Reveling a soft, youthful face of twenty-five, half covered in war paint, her long back hair flowed out like a water fall._**

**_ "Satisfied?" the Lilith look a like replied with a grin._**

**_~*~_**

** Lilith jumped slightly out of her dream, hearing the flight attendant instruct people to walk out safely off the plane. Grabbing her things she walked into the airport, seeing two familiar faces, causing her to smile bright.**

** "Mama!" she yelled hugging Hero as tight as she was.**

** "Oh honey it's so good to see you!" Hero said kissing her cheeks. Lilith tried to pull away.**

** "Mamaa," she whined.**

** "Don't Mama me girl, you are still my sweet little girl," she told her. Lilith grinned at the sixteen year old golden haired and pulled her to a hug.**

** "How are ya Mags?" she asked.**

** "Finne," she replied as she hugged back. "Got me anything?"**

** "Now would I forget bringing some souvenirs?" Lilith grinned as they walked to Hero's truck. Lilith had to admit, it was great coming home.**

**Thanks so much to the reviews so far, while this was kinda boring it will get better I promise! Reviews bring love!**


	4. The Vampire Bar

"Is your friend Nancy coming to visit any time soon Hun?" Hero asked after settling Lilth's things back to her room. "I so have to thank her for keeping you straight in Dallas."

"She doesn't think Bon Temps will handle her," Lilith replied with a laugh. "Can you blame her? A 5'9 semi husky lesbian walking around in stilettos? The local folk would freak!"

"Well you do have a point," Hero replied sitting on her bed, smiling at her. Lilith looked at her staring, feeling a bit freaked.

"What?" she asked, Hero shook her head still smiling.

"I'm just glad to finally have you home Lil, I know you wanted to get out and all but, there's no place like home you know that," she answered. Lilith nodded with a small sigh, but she did not have the heart to tell her mom she felt trapped there, she always did. Instead she kissed Hero on the top of her head.

"I'm cookn' tonight," she said not giving her mother the chance to argue. Lilith went all out in the kitchen, cooking the family favorite chicken bog, rice with hunks of chicken and sliced sausage along with mashed potatoes and Mac cheese. Pulling her hair up into a messy pony tail to cool herself off, she didn't notice the door knocking. She heard Hero yelling that she got it, other then that she was in her zone. She was stirring the tea when suddenly a squeal and bear hug from behind caught her off.

"You're back home!" the excited voice of Sookie Stackhouse pulled her out of the zone. She turned around hugging the blonde just as tight. Sookie was the only true friend Lilith had since they were kids, she along with Tara knew about Sookie's ability but she and Lilith had a secret conversation from it all the way to graduation.

"Mama just had to tell ya didn't she?" Lilith laughed as they finally let each other go. "Are you here to eat too?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! I only got to go to work in two hours anyway," Sookie replied. "Anything you want help with?"

"Just the tea is fine sweetie," Lilith replied as she went back to check the food. "You're still working at Merlotte's?" She asked her, they rarely got the chance to talk while she was in Texas because of both their busy schedules.

"Yeah, sure it has its suck moments but it's paying the bills, what about you? How long will you be staying?" Sookie replied.

"As long as mama needs me," she answered then looked at Sookie. "I'm sorry about your Gran, she was a great woman." When Lilith heard the news of Sookie's grandmother she was just heartbroken, she was one of a rare few adults in Bon Temps to understand her and let her play in the yard as long as she wanted. Sookie nodded with a sad smile.

"I still miss her, but I know she's in a better place."

"Of course she is Sook, that woman was one of God's angels on Earth," Lilith replied giving her a half hug. She knew how close Sookie was to her grandmother, she would be the same way with her own mama. The rest of the visit was normal, they all sat eating Lilith's dinner as they talked about memories and such.

"You're dating a vampire? Seriously?" Lilith asked in shock to Sookie.

"Don't tell me you're a vampire hater too," Sookie whined.

"No, no! I just can't believe Ms. Goody-Goody is with a vampire," Lilith giggled in reply.

"Well if you must know Bill is a complete gentleman, maybe you should date one Lil! There are plenty of vampires down at Fangtasia," Sookie suggested.

"Ehh, I don't know about that, I'm not too keen about being some vamp's 'pet'," Lilith replied taking a bite of the chicken bog.

"Alive, dead, male, female, I just hope you will find someone who can truly love you as you are," Hero threw in her two cents, she just nodded in reply. Lilith as never successful in the dating world, she never met the one person to sweep her off her feet. To drive her crazy only to try to get on her loving side again. She wanted en equal, not someone to try and own her.

"I can not imagine Lil at a vampire bar, let alone Fangtasia," Maggie suddenly spoke.

"Why? Have you been there?" Hero asked her in a suspicious tone, as if something was up. Lilith looked at Sookie but she could tell her had her wall up to block out thoughts. Maggie excused herself, walking back upstairs to her room. Hero sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell was that mama?" Lilith asked.

"It's nothing, she's just being a typical sixteen year old," Hero replied but Lilith knew there was more to help deal with Maggie. Something was up.

~*~

_ She squatted down, observing the wild boar as it ate waste off the forest ground. She had been stalking the creature for a good while; their supplies were running out so hunting had to be the next option. Akantha took out an arrow, fixing it with the bow to get ready. She drew the bow slowly, focusing to the boar._

_ "Steady…steady," she whispered to herself, then she shot, killing the boar instantly. It fell to the ground, not even fighting to live; she shot it where the bleeding to be sever. Walking to the boar she stabbed it in the heart to be sure it was dead before pulling it over her shoulders and walking back to her horse, this would hold her group for a good few days._

_ "You're a very good hunter," a male voice stunned her. She turned around to the direction, seeing it was the Viking from two days ago. _

_ "May I help you with something? Or do you have a death wish?" she replied._

_ "You've learned Swedish," he grinned._

_ "My translator taught me, for future reference," she said as she landed the boar on her horse. "What do you want? You gave us what we needed."_

_ "True, but I would like to make a deal," he replied. Akantha could not wait to hear this; she turned to the tall man with an amused expression. "My men and I can take you back to our home land; there we can give you all the supplies you need for your people. That is if you will rest and travel with us, no fighting, no killings. We will become one army." Akantha thought about this for a moment, she hated Vikings with every fiber of her being. She was the bastard daughter of one after all. However, she felt that this one was different somehow, like she could trust him. Finally she sighed and rolled her eyes._

_ "I suppose I could," she replied but gave him a stern look. "But if I hear your men messed with my women or whatever. I will not show mercy." The Viking grinned and nodded._

_ "Agreed, I would love nothing more to suffer under your sword," he replied, getting an eye roll in response._

_ "I will inform my women when I return," she said, climbing on her horse. Before she rode off he stopped her._

_ "If we are going to travel together, we must know our names first. Agreed?" he asked, still grinning. She looked at him for a moment, then sighed again. This one was going to be difficult._

_ "Akantha," she replied. "You?"_

_ "Eric," he replied._

~*~

Lilith sat up from her bed, waking up to yet another dream. She could not explain it; it was like a story that kept on going, plus it was so real! And this "Eric" person, he looked so familiar, and why did Akantha look like her? Walking to the kitchen to get something to drink she noticed her mother sitting here.

"Mama? What are you doing up?" she asked.

"It's Maggie, she's not here," she replied in a worry tone.

"Not here? Well where would she be? It's 12:30 in the morning!"

"She's at that bar…Fangtasia, she thinks I don't know but I do," Hero sighed. Lilith could not believe it, Maggie was a minor, and she did not know what kind of vampires were there!

"I'm going over there, Where is it?" Lilith asked walking up the stairs to get dressed.

"Shreveport I think," Hero replied following her. "But Lil,"

"But Lil nothing mama, she could get hurt! I'm here to help and that's exactly what I'm gonna do," she declared. Hero didn't stop her, how could she? Lilith was set in her ways. Lilith drove to the vampire bar like a bat out of hell; she was just going to get Maggie and go back home. As soon as she parked she got a good look at the place, it was so stereotypical of vampires it wasn't even funny. Who ran this anyway? Even the name was ridiculicious. Checking her leather top to make sure it wasn't reveling too much, she got out of her car and waited in line…and waited…and waited some more. She thought she was going to have to wait forever when people started to part like the Red Sea. She looked confused at first, why did they do that? It wasn't until she looked at who was guarding the door when her stomach dropped, _.God…it can't be!_ There she was, the woman from the woods that smelled her. Dressed in a gothic dress with her hair all primped up, smiling from ear to ear.

"I thought that was you, I never forget that exotic smell," Pam said. "What do I owe this long over due pleasure!"

**Thank you all so much who are subscribing and reviewing. I love them all. This was the longest chapter so far, there will be more like this in the future. More Eric too!!**


	5. The Tenderness

She stood there, completely still, trying to sink in what was happening. This woman looked exactly the same as years ago in the woods, just her clothes were different.

"Oh um, I heard about this place so I figured 'why not!'" she replied, trying not to show uncomfort.

"How lovely! I still need your ID," Pam replied. "It's hard to tell age these days, we don't accept minors." Lilith thought Maggie must have used a fake ID, how she got past Pam shocked her. Giving her the driver's license Pam took a good look at the card, then back at her.

"Twenty-five huh? How sweet it is," Pam commented, letting Lilith through, but not without getting a whiff of her. "Very sweet." Lilith stepped into the dimmed, crowded bar. People dressed in modern Goth clothes, Death Metal playing rather loudly, and the rather questionable behavior. "_What the fuck is this?"_ she thought, why would anyone want to have a good time here? This was way too stereotypical. Lilith walked around, trying to find Maggie but was having no luck, she did however have a glimpse on who she figured was the owner. Slouching on a really old throne in what she could guess was a very expensive suit. There was something else the caught her off guard, he looked familiar, not because he was the other half of the couple so long ago, but he looked like…

"Lil?" Lilith turned around, seeing Maggie in what she can describe as Goth Schoolgirl.

"Maggie what the fuck is this? Don't you have any idea what these vampires can do to you?!" Lilith hissed at her.

"Oh come on I'm just having a little fun," Maggie whined.

"By making a fake a fake ID and walk around dressed like that? We're going home," she declared grabbing her by the arm but Maggie pulled away.

"You're not the boss of me Lil; this is none of your business!" Maggie sneered.

"You're my sister and you live with mama, that makes you my business," Lilith responded.

"Where were you when we needed you the most?" Maggie responded rather coldly, hitting Lilith in the heart. Lilith was about to reply when Maggie walked off, mumbling she was leaving with her friends. Leaving her to herself she sighed, she knew Maggie had a rough time. Hero remarried to Maggie's dad, only to die from a car accident when she was only thirteen. Deep down she knew she should have been there, but with school and everything she couldn't, but deep down she had a whole other excuse. She was about to walk off when she was stopped by Pam, grinning at her like before.

"My master would like to talk to you," she almost purred at her, oh for God's sake.

"I really don't have the time…"

"Trust me, you do not want to refuse," Pam interrupted guiding her to the sitting man. Lilith was not in the mood for these vampire games! Well she could not get out of it now. Standing in front of the "master" she got a good look at him, leaving her thoughts about Maggie out the window. For some reason she felt nervous.

"I could not help but notice you argue with one of my customers, did you know her?" he spoke to her, staring at her like a cat to a mouse.

"She's my sister, a minor may I add," Lilith replied. "If you don't allow minors you really need to look more carefully at IDs, people make fake ones everyday."

"We will deal with that later," he said, turning to Pam then back at Lilith. "Maybe if you looked better after her she would not have to find peace among us."

"What happens in my family is not your fucking business," she said with a heated tone, getting a raised eyebrow by Pam. Eric simply laughed at her with a smirk then moved his hand to the chair left of him.

"Sit, please, it has been a while since I last saw you, you have grown a lot," he said with a smooth voice, Lilith sat down sighing to herself. She was getting deep in shit she should not be in. As she sat there she felt his eyes burning a hole on her, she could not understand about them and smelling, and staring, but this was getting ridiculous.

"So where were you this whole time Ms…?"

"Lilith, you can just call me Lilith," she quickly replied, she was getting way too uncomfortable.

"Lilith, what a beautiful name, but you do not look like a Lilith I'm afraid," he replied.

"You don't believe that's my name?" she finally turned to him in disbelief, he simply smiled at her.

"Oh no, you just have that…familiar face," he replied. Lilith turned back looking at the crowd, this was a weird person…vampire…whatever. They sat there for a while now, not really talking, finally Lilith spoke up looking at him.

"Look Mr."

"Just call me Eric," he replied.

"Right, I was just going to get my sister and go. I don't see myself staying here, not to be rude," she explained.

"Can I not enjoy the company of a lady such as you?" he asked, causing Lilith to blush. He was laying it on thick, normally it would bother her, but for some reason she was…amused by it all.

"As flattering as it may be, I need to get home, I have to make sure things were alright at home," Lilith said.

"Family is important to you is it?" he asked her, as if deep in thought, what was his deal?! "You may go Lilith, on one condition."

"Okay?" she replied confused.

"I request to meet you again here tomorrow night," he told her. "I would like to get to know you more."

"Sweet, really, but I'm afraid that's a no," she got up and looked at him. "I don't know who you think I am but I'm here to tell you I am not." With that she walked off, not seeing, but feeling their eyes on her. She hoped that this was the last time she would see Pam and Eric ever again. She got back home, seeing the lights were off, Hero and Maggie had gone to bed. Whether they talked when Maggie got back or not she wasn't sure, she would have to deal with that in the morning.

~*~

_ "We've been traveling for days!" one of her soldiers yelled out. "The meat has rotted, we don't have water, and we have not rested! Are you planning to kill us?!"_

_ "These lands are not safe, anyone can ambush you. I promise we will settle once we find a safe place," Eric replied turning to her._

_ "Last time I checked my leader was my Queen, not a blonde swine like you!" she yelled back in response._

_ "That is enough _**_Kalina!" Akantha yelled back at her, turning her horse so the group was at a complete stop. "Has these men not give us supplies so far? Have not helped us hunt down beasts to eat? They have proven to show respect to us, show some respect back! Do I make myself clear warrior?" Kalina sighed, nodding in apology to Eric. "Good, let's keep going." Eric could not help but smile at Akantha, she was a little spit fire that was for sure. She could hunt, and fight as well as any man, but there was a side of her she hides and he was about to find soon. Finally settling by sun down some of the soldiers left to hunt while the two leaders stayed to watch. Akantha sharpened her swords, not paying attention to Eric, who sat way to close to her._**

**_ "So what's your story hmm?" Eric asked her. "Why travel far away from your home for supplies? Do you not have them back in Bulgaria?"_**

**_ "It's not just supplies I was after," she replied. "But I don't think you'll like the other reason."_**

**_ "Humor me," he replied almost against her hair. Akantha stopped what she was doing, looking at him before moving away from him._**

**_ "Norwegian Vikings raided the coast of my homeland, one of the men found my mother, raped her, then took everything that took us years to get. Nine months later I was born. When my mother told me who was my real father I made a promise, to find the bastard and make him suffer, then kill him."_**

**_ "And did you?" Eric asked, Akantha nodded._**

**_ "He settled in a land close to the Bulgarian border, that was where we found the girl. I played myself a woman willing to bed him, when I got him where I want him I decapitated him. I didn't let him suffer much longer; I cut his head off when I got my satisfaction seeing him bleed to death." Akantha looked over at Eric, who shifted as if uncomfortable, this made her smile. If Akantha was one thing, she was a terror to the male form._**

**_ "What about you?" she asked him, "Why are you traveling around?"_**

**_ "Me and my men are rebels against the kingdom back home," he replied._**

**_ "Ahh, rebels huh? Aren't we all rebels against some system?" Akantha asked, Eric grinned at her, she was wise this one._**

**_ "What waits for you when you get back? Back to your Queen duties?" he asked her._**

**_ "You can say that, I'm not what you consider a Queen to civilized people. What you call a general, we call royalty in my piece of land. What about you? What waits for you?" Akantha asked him, looking back at him._**

**_ "My home, that's about it," he sadly replied._**

**_ "What? No wife or children?" she asked._**

**_ "She died, giving birth," he told her, looking away from her. Akantha's heart ached for him, nothing was worse. She had seen her fair share. She gently rested her hand on his shoulder; he looked at her almost in shock._**

**_ "I'm sorry for your loss," she told him softly. "No one deserves to be alone." Eric looked at her for a while, he saw the soft side she had been hiding. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. His large hand rested on top of hers, smiling at her._**

**_ "Same with you," he replied softly to her. Akantha cracked a smile, a real genuine one. They were on the same page._**

**~*~**

** "Lil! Lil Sookie's here!" Hero yelled at her door, causing her to wake up. She sighed and yawned as she slowly got out of bed.**

** "She can come in!" Lilith yelled back, rubbing her eyes. She had the roughest night of her life and honestly did not want company, but it was Sookie she could send her away. Sookie came in stopping to look at her.**

**"My Stars Lil you look rough!" Sookie said.**

"Wow thanks Sook," she groaned sitting back on the bed; Sookie followed her and hugged her.

"You're mama told me what happened, was it that bad?" Sookie asked.

"Maggie hates me," Lilith mumbled.

"What? No she doesn't hate you she loves you!" Sookie told her.

"She asked me where was I when they needed me? How am I supposed to ignore that?" Lilith asked her, close to tears.

"You had school! And you had to do work and stuff, Maggie's a teenager everything is wrong to her," Sookie kissed her temple. Lilith nodded and hugged her, laying her head on her shoulder.

"You are the best telepath friend a gal could ask for," Lilith told her. Sookie laughed rubbing her arm.

"Ditto, except the telepath part," both the girls laughed as they both laid back and stare at the ceiling.

"So, did you meet Eric?" Sookie asked her.

"The weirdo in the Gucci suit? Yeah, he stared at me a lot, and he wanted me to see him again tonight," Lilith replied.

"Glad to know he shifted his interest to you," Sookie replied.

"Why he wanted you?" Lilith laughed.

"I think Eric wants anything with a pulse and a hole," Sookie replied, causing Lilith to bust out laughing.

"So are you going to see him?" Sookie asked.

"What? Noo, so not my type," Lilith replied.

"You know," Sookie looked over at her. "I've seen the soft side of Eric Northman, it's a tender thing." Lilith looked over at him, giving her a look.

"Did you…?"

"No! I just think to not judge a book by its cover right?" Sookie smiled softly at her, Lilith simply nodded looking at the ceiling yet again. Sookie got back up with her hands on her hips.

"You are going to eat at Merlotte's," Sookie announced.

"Really? What about mama and Maggie?" Lilith asked.

"Oh they're coming too, you all need to get out and enjoy the town folk! Plus Jason wants to see you," Sookie added, causing Lilith to groan.

"Not your horn dog of a brother," Lilith whined.

"He promised not to make a pass this time!" Sookie giggled. "Please?" Lilith sat there for a moment then sighed.

"Fine, but if something weird happens it's your head," Lilith warned.

"Promise," Sookie replied with the biggest smile on her face.

**Thank you all for the reviews and subscribing! Gives me warm fuzzies! Please keep them coming. It's getting good my loves!!**


	6. The Gift

"But I don't wanna go to Merlotte's!" Maggie yelled through her closed door. Lilith peaked out of her room, seeing Hero arguing with her yet again.

"Maggie May Theron you will come out of this room right now!" Hero yelled back.

"My last is not Theron! It's Daniels like Daddy!" Maggie replied. Lilith scrubbed the wetness out of her standing, walking near Hero.

"I told you we should have sold her to the black market," Lilith said to be funny; Hero did laugh for a while and sighed.

"You were never this pain in the ass," she replied turning to face her.

"I wasn't a social butterfly," Lilith reasoned, getting a nod in reply. Hero banged on the door again but Lilith stopped her.

"Fine, don't go to Merlotte's, you won't get to meet Bill," Lilith yelled at the door. Suddenly the door swung open, Maggie was dressed like she was going somewhere except for being barefooted.

"Sookie's Bill?" Maggie replied.

"Yeah, the confederate guy," Lilith grinned. Maggie was always a Civil War buff; she would always drag them to reenactments and even dressed like Scarlet O' Hara every Halloween. Maggie stood there for a while, thinking to herself, finally she sighed and put on her heels.

"Fine, but if you're lying to me I'll hate you forever," Maggie replied walking out of her room to the car.

"Like you don't already?" Lilith mumbled to herself, Hero looked at her with confusion. "Never mind Mama let's just go."

"It's so nice that y'all actually came!" Sookie beamed as they sat in a booth. "You really need to try the chili fries, they are so amazing."

"Then we shall have that as an appetizer, I'm going all out!" Hero replied with a bright smile. Lilith looked at her through the menu, looking shocked.

"Mama, you don't have to pay for all of us, I'll pay for it," Lilith argued but Hero shook her head holding her hand out.

"No, no, it's my treat!" Hero replied. "Besides you don't need to spend your money on us."

"But Mama…"

"No buts Lil' just relax!" Hero told her. Lilith sighed to herself and went back to her menu. The bell rang that someone came in, causing Maggie to lean against Hero to see, only to be disappointed.

"This place is a dump," Maggie mumbled.

"This is place is a fancy restaurant compared to where I worked at," Lilith replied, saying that just in time for Sookie to gives them their drinks.

"Hey, you should work here!" Sookie suggested.

"Oh hunny that's a great idea!" Hero chimed in. Lilith laughed taking a sip of her beer and shook her head.

"No offense Sook but I don't know about the Hooter's get up I'll have to wear," Lilith replied.

"I'm not talking about being a waitress; I'm talking about being a cook! Lafayette needs all the help he can get and Sam will love ya!" Sookie replied, only having to run back to the kitchen real fast to get their food. Lilith thought for a moment, she did need a job for a while, and she liked Sookie. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she cringed to hear just slightly.

"Well if it ain't Lilith the Amazon!" Jason Stackhouse grinned walking to their booth; Lilith looked up with a fake smile and got up to hug him.

"Horn Dog!" She replied with a laugh then pulled away, "Damn boy you stink!"

"That's what happens when you work for the road crew!" Jason replied with a smirk then turned to the rest of the group. ", Maggie."

"Hello Jason," Hero replied, Maggie just waved. Jason was a good guy besides his large sexual appetite, a typical Southern boy that Lilith can't help but like but knew if she let him in she would be stuck, so she steered away from him other then being friends.

"Say Lil', Sook told me you're back for good!" Jason smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say for good," Lilith replied. "Just for a while."

"Oh, well since you are back we can go and hang out some? Maybe catch up?" He grinned at her while placing her hand on the back of his jeans.

"I'll think about it Jason," Lilith smiled warmly. Jason's grin got bigger and went to hug again but Lilith held her nose so he stepped back with a laugh. "See you later alright? Ms. Theron, Maggie."

"It was nice seeing you Jason," Hero replied, Maggie just rolled her eyes. As Lilith sat back on the booth Hero looked at her with a grin. "Jason seems smitten with you." Lilith looked at her with rolled eyes.

"Oh please, I'm not the only chick he hasn't messed with in this town," Lilith replied taking a bite of her fry. The rest of the night was normal, basically the same back home but Maggie had no where to run. The bell door rang again, causing Maggie to lean again. She sighed in frustration looking at Lilith with death eyes.

"You're a fucking liar you know that?" she asked. Lilith looked back at her in shock and confusion, over hearing Hero hiss at Maggie.

"What are you talking about?" Lilith replied.

"You said Bill will be here, the only vampire I see come in is not a confederate solider," Maggie replied pointing toward the door. Lilith looked at her with more confusion, turning to see who it was only to turn back quickly.

"Shit," she whispered to herself, not him, anybody but him. She went back to her food, trying to act calm. She notice Sookie walk to the direction of the door but she kept completely still.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" she heard Sookie ask.

"Since your Bill could not give me your address I think it was best to hand you your check for the Dallas trip in person," Eric replied.

"Why couldn't you just give the check to Bill?" Sookie asked.

"You may trust him, but I don't," Eric replied, then it went silent for a while. Out of nowhere Eric appeared in front of their booth with a grin. He was dressed in jeans and a green shirt; he also wore sandals…wait sandals?

"What a surprise pleasure to see you again Ms. Lilith," he grinned at her, Lilith looked up at him.

"Surprise is the key word," Lilith replied. He turned to Hero and a very turned on Maggie with a smile.

"You must be her mother and sister, I am Eric Northman," he said introduce himself with a slight bow.

"He's the vampire bar owner," Lilith chimed in, this changed Hero's dazed mood completely.

"So you're the one that's letting minors in," she said in a tone.

"I do apologize about the incident involving your youngest daughter. My second in command Pam terminated the man responsible," he assured her.

"But isn't Pam in charge of the door?" Lilith asked. Eric looked at her in manner that made slightly uncomfortable.

"Someone else is in charge until she comes," he replied, staring at her again. "I wish to stay longer but I'm afraid I must go. As a gift of my apologies I invite you, except little Maggie, to come to Fangtasia free of charge," he offered with a smile, but Lilith was not buying it, neither was Hero.

"As sweet as that is Mr. Northman, I'm afraid I have to decline. I don't think I'll be too comfortable in that type of environment," Hero replied.

"Such a pity, how about you Ms. Lilith?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll pass," she quickly replied. "One night was enough."

"Such a shame, I was looking forward to see your lovely face around my territory again. Well you know where to go if you change your mind," he replied as he gently took Hero's hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms…"

"Theron, Hero Theron," she replied. Eric bowed slightly again and turned to Lilith, facing her completely.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," he said before walking off. She must have held her breath because she took out a long needed sigh. Both and Hero looked at her in confusion and amusement.

"You didn't tell me he had the hots for you," Maggie finally replied. Lilith looked at her with squinted eyes.

"He does not have the hots for me," she defended. Maggie just laughed and took a sip of her tea. Before they left Sookie pulled her to the side by the arm, walking so no one can hear them.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked.

"You tell me," Lilith replied with a huffed breath. "You didn't tell me you were near by once."

"It was because of business, plus I didn't know where you lived exactly, but that's not the point. The point is Eric was being nice to you and your family!"

"That was being nice? I hate to see what he looks like when he's acting like a prick," Lilith rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised he didn't glamour you to visit him," Sookie said. "Something's up."

"You're telling me this now?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The one thing you're gonna learn about Eric is that you never know what's going inside his head," Sookie warned.

"Well it's not I'm going to see him again," Lilith told her, getting a look from Sookie in response.

"We'll see about that," she replied patting Lilith on the shoulder. "It's going to break Jason's heart," she later teased.

"Oh stop it!" Lilith lightly slapped Sookie's arm. "I'm going home!"

"Niight," Sookie teased again with a giggle. The drive home was quiet, until Maggie decided to pick a scab.

"You were always fascinated by Vikings; I mean who wears a Valkyre costume for two Halloweens?" Maggie teased, leaning on Lilith's passenger seat.

"Who dresses like a southern belle every fucking Halloween?" Lilith quickly replied. "Besides how the hell would you know he was a Viking?"

"Language girls!" Hero interrupted, "well I think he was a gentleman. He realized what was wrong and quickly fixed it."

"Mama, he's a smug bastard you know this right?" Lilith replied.

"He didn't seem that way to me. Confident yes, but not smug," Hero said.

"Egotistic to me," Lilith mumbled, getting a soft laugh in response.

~*~

_ Akantha woke up to the smell of meat…meat? They have not have meat in days, she must be losing it._

_ "Wake up little one or your part of the deer will rot," Eric voice woke completely. She sat up to see him crouching down a fire, a torn up buck at his side as he cooked a hunk of meat over the fire. Akantha looked at him a bit annoyed, she hated being called a lot of things, little was one of them._

_ "May I remind you that I hate childish names?" Akantha grumbled. Eric smiled at her and handed her her piece of meat._

_ "You remind me almost every day," he replied sitting next to her. "Still won't stop me." Akantha rolled her eyes before she took a bite._

_ "You are a thorn on my side you know that right? If you were just any male I would kill you by now," Akantha replied._

_ "I know, but I have to have my fun every now and then right? Besides, you are just so easy to tease," he said with a grin. Akantha looked at him then went back to eating._

_ "Where are the others?" she asked._

_ "They're off eating what they hunted, we were lucky a herd was near by," he said taking a bite of his. They sat in silence for a while until he spoke up again._

_ "What do you miss about your homeland?" he asked her. She thought for a while, staring at the meat like it was the most interesting thing in the world._

_ "Pomegranates," she responded._

_ "What are those?" he asked, a little confused._

_ "They're fruit, my great grandmother brought seeds of them from a distant land. We grow them now in our area; they're extremely exotic as well as good to eat," she explained while taking a bite of her meat._

_ "Out of all the things to miss, you miss exotic fruit?" he said with a raised eyebrow, getting a nod in response he just laughed slightly._

_ "What do you miss back home?" she asked him._

_ "My land, but it seems worthless since I have no one or an heir to go to," he replied sighing to himself._

_ "I'm sure you'll find a wench, despite the rough front you are actually quite handsome," she replied, getting a grin from him._

_ "You find me handsome?" he asked, Akantha sighed and mumbled something in her own language, but she laughed._

_ "Everyone in my tribe but one finds you attractive," she replied with a small smile. He smiled back before leaning close to her._

_ "You are quite attractive yourself; I just wish I can really see your face without that war paint," he told her. She turned her head, sitting still at the closeness their faces were together. Suddenly he got up and walked somewhere behind a large tree, she sat there confused. What was he doing? He came back with a wild flower, sitting back to give it to her but she stopped him._

_ "What are you doing?" she asked._

_ "Isn't it custom to give a suitor a gift?" he asked raising his eyebrow._

_ "But we are not courting," she replied. "I don't court." Eric grinned and gave her the flower anyway._

_ "Not yet," he said, getting an annoyed sigh in reply._

~*~

Lilith walked downstairs, stopping to see Maggie sitting at the dining room table with a large grin on her face.

"What?" she asked. Hero turned from cooking breakfast and pointed to her right.

"You have a gift," she said with a smiled. Lilith was confused, what gift? She walked into the kitchen, only to stop at the sight of a bouquet of flowers…the wild flowers from the dream. She walked slowly to the gift, picking up the small card.

_I hope these flowers will be enough to show how truly sorry I am for my behavior on the times we met. _

_~E._

**Sorry for the delay, writer's block and all. Please review and subscribe if you wish, thanks!**


	7. The Rejection

"He gave you flowers?" Sookie asked, staring at the bouquet like it was sent from the heavens. Lilith sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee and nodded. She was so dazed at the sheer beauty of them she was literally left speechless. "I can not believe he gave you flowers!" she said in awe.

"I can't believe he knew my address," Lilith finally replied.

"Well knowing Eric he might have looked you up online," Sookie replied sitting down with her. "Or hired people to follow you," Lilith nearly spitted out her coffee and looked at her. "You think I'm kidding I'm not," Sookie told her.

"It's not funny Sook," Lilith told her. "This whole him knowing where I live freaks me out."

"True, but you can't stop him. Once he sees something he likes he gets it and does whatever it takes to get it." Sookie explained. "Best thing to do is to just ignore it."

"Ignore it? Sookie, did you not hear me? He knows where I _live._ What if I do something that makes him mad? He'll kill us all in our sleep!" Sookie began laughing, almost snorting.

"Oh girl, you've watched way too much horror movies. They can't get in unless you invite them in! And as for him hurting you, you gotta piss him off really bad for him to do it. Vampires are more like us then you think…besides other things." Lilith sat there, sinking into her own thoughts.

"How did you meet Eric? Through Bill?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, we had a murderer around here and Bill took me to Fangtasia. I had to deal with him ever since after he knew what I was," Sookie replied.

"What…exactly can you tell me about him?" she asked. Sookie looked at her, amused at her sudden curiosity. "So I can be prepared," Lilith quickly told her.

"Well, he's over a thousand years old. He's the vampire sheriff of area five, which is us. He's also a Viking, well use to be," Sookie explained. This caught Lilith's attention; this was getting way too weird for her.

"So…he's powerful," Lilith said.

"Oh yeah, extremely. Kind of an arrogant bastard too, but like I said there's more to him then meets the eye," Sookie replied.

"How did you come up to that conclusion?" Lilith asked but Sookie giggled getting up.

"That's not my problem, you gotta talk to him about that," she grinned, causing Lilith to stand up too.

"But Sookie I don't wanna talk to him!" Lilith almost yelled. "What if he just wants me as a blood bag or something?"

"Well Lil you have two options, either one you ignore him which I doubt you'll succeed on. Or you can just swallow your pride and just go to Fangtasia, that way everyone will be at peace," Sookie pulled her to a hug then walked out of her kitchen. "Who knows, this experience might just be good for you!" As she walked out Lilith sighed looking at the card again. Turning the card around she noticed that there was a phone number written on the back. _'Oh you gotta be kidding me,' _she thought to herself. Did he honestly write his number on the card? What a typical thing to do. Folding the card in half she threw it away, but placing the flowers on top of the fireplace. What could she say they were nice flowers! Flopping on the couch she heard her phone ring, now what?

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Lilith? It's Sam from Merlotte's," the voice on the other end replied.

"Oh hey, um may I help you with something?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, Sookie mentioned you wanting a job and you could cook. She even gave me a sample of that chicken bog you made. I was just wondering if you would like to come down for a job interview," Sam replied. Lilith sat straight up, almost knocking the pillows on the couch down.

"Yes! I mean, I sure will, thank you for this opportunity," she replied being as calm as possible.

"Great, is later this afternoon say 4:00 ok?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Four sounds great, thank you, bye," Lilith replied hanging up the phone and squealed in excitement.

"What's wrong?" Hero replied coming downstairs.

"I got a job interview at Merlotte's!" Lilith yelled. Hero smiled brightly at her and pulled her to her hug.

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" Hero replied. "I knew you would find a place to work! Plus you can work with Sook and have good pay! Oh sweetie this is wonderful news! This gives us a celebration!" Hero rushed to the kitchen to prepare cooking while Lilith sat back down, smiling from ear to ear. It looked like things were finally turning up! Lilith didn't have to worry about screwing up her job interview; in fact she did not quite remember what happened. All she knew was that she got the job and was in the back putting on her cooking apron in no time.

"So, you're the wild child Sookie has been talking about," a very flamboyant black man who she later on found out was Lafayette said with a smile. "I also hear you're a goddess in the kitchen."

"Now I wouldn't say that," Lilith replied with a small smile and blush. "I just come from a long line of excellent cooks, but I took it up a notch and got a degree on it."

"A degree? Well shit hooka why are you here then? You should be one of those top chefs on TV! Shit," he said fanning himself, causing Lilith to snicker. She had a feeling they were going to get along just fine. The rest of the night seemed like nothing, it was just like cooking at home but there were two guys involved and a redhead screeching at the serving window. Later on when crowds started dying down Lilith took a well deserved break and leaned against the bar.

"Oh honey child! The crowd loved your cooking, they were begging for more!" Lafayette said walking behind the bar.

"Yeah, they're shocked a white gal knows how to cook like a black person," Tara chimed in while she cleaned the glasses.

"Now Tara, race has nothing to do with it, it's called talent. And this bad ass has natural talent. So tell us Ms. Lilith, what's your story?" Lafayette said as he poured a drink for all three of them.

"Well there's nothing much to tell," Lilith replied taking a sip.

"Lil, you, besides a rare few including me and Sook, passed high school without being knocked up or on drugs. Went to college and stayed there. Plus you're not dead somewhere or became a prostitute…"

"Watch it hooka," Lafayette interrupted.

"A cracked out prostitute," Tara corrected. "The point is you got everything going for you, and yet you came back to a bumfuck town. Now what's up?"

"Well I mean Mama has no one to help her with the house. I mean Maggie could but she's too busy about being popular and chasing boys…vampire boys…I think. The point is I gotta help her until Maggie has graduated from school and things have calmed down," Lilith said, she honestly felt like a broken record by this point.

"Well that's all well and good but don't you think there's something else that pulled you back here? An unknown call of fate?" Lafayette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh give me a fucking break Lafayette there is no such thing as fate," Tara sneered at him.

"We didn't think vampires exist either yet here we are with blood in the freezer," Lafayette argued. Lilith was dazed off into her own thoughts, she did feel like there was another reason she came back…some unknown reason.

"There has been something that has been troubling me," Lilith finally spoke up, causing both Tara and Lafayette to look at what. "But it's stupid forget I said anything."

"No, no, no, you done let the cat out of the bag now spill," he said leaning against the bar.

"Well, lately I've been having these…dreams, but they feel so real! It's like they're flashbacks or something. I don't understand it because it looked like a long time ago," Lilith began.

"It's like déjà vu isn't it?" Lafayette asked, ignoring Tara's eye roll. Lilith nodded, maybe he could get it. "How long ago do you think it is?"

"Long ago, there's Amazons and Vikings involved," Lilith replied. "And what's really weird is the leader of these Amazons looks just like me! While the dude he looked…even named after…"

"Wait, are you telling me you've been having flashbacks about Eric? As in Eric Northman?" Tara asked, Lilith nodded, noticing Lafayette tensing. "Don't mind him; Eric chained him up in his basement once." Lilith looked back at him with widen eyes, this was just added to the pile of reasons not to see Eric.

"Enough about that," he said finally snapping out of it. "We gotta get to the bottom of these flashbacks…unless…"

"Unless what?" Lilith asked.

"It could be because these things you've been seeing…really did happen," he thought for a moment.

"What like? Past life stuff?" Lilith asked. "But Lafayette, that's not possible."

"Oh? Well explain why you keep having them? And a vampire an hour from here looks just like him as you said? Hmm?" he asked, causing Lilith to think again.

"I just think there's a logical explanation to this whole thing is all," Lilith said downing the whole drink. Logical, there just has to be something logical. Once Lilith got home she decided to not deal with it. This whole thing could be just a coincidence and not to worry about. Lilith opened the door, noticing Hero and Maggie sitting at the den.

"Hey mama," Lilith said before she went in the den.

"Hey dear, there's someone here to see you," Hero replied.

"Really? Who could it be…" she stopped, the color leaving her face as she looked at a familiar female wearing shades on top of her head and a zebra coat.

"Hello there," Pam said with a deadly smile. The sit together was by far the most awkward thing Lilith ever experienced. More awkward then the time she brought her first boyfriend home and Hero was holding a rifle the whole time.

"So…Now that Lilith is finally here would you like something? I always buy TruBlood just in case Maggie brings someone home," Hero finally spoke up.

"While I don't particularly like it I will take one for now thank you," Pam replied with a small smile. As Hero got up to the kitchen Maggie decided to speak.

"Um, I'm really sorry about sneaking in;" Maggie said to Pam. "I promise not to do it ever again."

"Well to be quite honest I could have persuaded Eric to allow you. That way Ms. Lilith would continue to come by," Pam replied with a grin. Lilith was getting uncomfortable again. Hero came back with her blood with a small smile.

"Here you go ," she said sitting back down. "Lilith, she was waiting here to speak to you."

"Yes, I came here in regards of my master Eric; it seems you have not replied to the flowers? I mean I can't imagine why they're lovely," Pam said pointing to the flowers at the fireplace. Lilith rolled her eyes and sighed, this was getting on her last nerve.

"Look, the flowers are nice yes. But I'm not going to grovel at his feet and be all 'Fiddle de de' that's not my style. Plus you can pay people for that type of thing," Lilith told her, not showing a hint of fear. Hero's eyes went wide while Maggie tried to bite back a snicker. Pam sat there for a while, before laughing softly and took a sip of the blood.

"You and your spunk I swear," she said with a smile. "I can see the interest…besides the obvious." Lilith gave her a sharp look, her annoyance rising. It was as if there was something people were not telling her. "But I do wish you stop this childish games, it's cute. However…"

"Okay stop, seriously," Lilith said getting up and took the bouquet. She handed it to her. "You tell him to take the flowers and shove it up his ass and just leave me alone!" Lilith turned and went upstairs, she was not about to deal with this anymore. Lilith could not sleep for a long time; all of this was just too much. Sitting up from her bed, she felt this pull to look out the window. Standing up, she walked toward the window, looking out to see what she thought was Eric standing outside her window. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before opening her eyes and saw nothing.

"I need sleep," she mumbled to herself and crawled to bed, she will deal with things tomorrow. All night she tossed and turned, images of battle and fire, screaming and weapons clashing. Then she felt it, a pain that stung beyond belief. A pain both in the pit of her stomach and her heart. The pain was too much! Finally waking up to the morning sun she sighed in relief. Just a dream…or was it? The talk with Lafayette kept her thinking, but she shook the thought, she had work today.

"Reincarnation," Lafayette bursted out in the middle of cooking Merlotte's lunch menu to the masses.

"What?" Lilith asked, looking away from chopping lettuce, even Terry looked confused.

"The flashbacks hon, seeing someone from far far away look just like you. That is your logical explanation," he replied.

"Laffy, that's not logical, that's supernatural mumbo jumbo," Lilith explained.

"Well you explain it then," he turned to her. Not getting a reply he turned back to what he was doing. "I rest my case." Lilith kept quiet through out the rest of the day, during her day off she sat outside in the back to get some fresh air. Sookie walked to sit next to her, both not uttering a word.

"Pam came to visit your house?" Sookie finally spoke, Lilith looked at her confused. "Bill tells me everything, He noticed her driving by." Lilith turned back and sighed.

"Something is going on, Eric is after me for something," Lilith replied. "What I honestly don't know. I mean I can guess but it can't be true."

"What the reincarnation thing Lafayette was talking about? Com on Lil, you've been around unnatural things all your life. I know it's scary, there are some things that just can't be explained, but it is what it is. You gotta take it with a grain of salt. As for what Eric wants with you…it won't hurt to ask," Sookie explained and nudged her. Lilith looked back at her and smiled softly.

"I told Pam to take the flowers back," Lilith replied.

"Aw but they were nice flowers!" Sookie argued.

"True as it may be, I don't want to be part of what he has in mind," she replied, Sookie did not argue.

"You know my brother likes you right?" Sookie asked, causing Lilith to finally laugh.

"He likes the thought of me," Lilith replied. "He truly doesn't have a snow ball's chance."

"Hmph, don't have to tell me twice," Sookie giggled then got up. "Come on, we better get in or Sam will yell at us." The rest of the night seemed normal, except the redneck frat boys who kept whistling every time the saw Lilith through the serving window. Lilith growled in frustration, she even wanted to throw something.

"Ignore them baby, they're just hicks," Lafayette told her as Sam came in the kitchen

"Hey Lil, can you bartend?" he asked.

"Sure I can make some drinks why?" she replied.

"Tara took the night off and I need some extra hands, looked like you needed to take a break from the kitchen," he smiled. Lilith took off her apron to take charge of the bar, entertaining a drunk who proclaimed love to her all night. Brushing it aside she noticed Sookie on the phone and in panic.

"Hey Sook what's wrong?" Lilith asked.

"It's Jessica, Bill hasn't heard from her for a long time and is freaking out. Something's wrong I can feel it," Sookie said. Jessica was a teenager Bill had to turn as his punishment for killing a vampire, so far she seemed to go on a fighting streak like Maggie and sounded like she went missing. Lilith told Sam she had to go and grabbed her things.

"Come on I'll help," Lilith jumped to the chance and drove her to Bill's house. Lilith watched her run to him and gave him a big hug, then she had to walk to the house with her heard down by their public display.

"Oh Bill this is Lilith, Lilith, Bill," Sookie introduced them both.

"Heard a lot about you," Lilith smiled at him.

"Likewise," He replied in his thick Southern accent, oh Maggie would love to talk to him.

"Have you heard from Jessica at all?" Sookie asked him.

"No, and I can not feel her presence anywhere, she's too far," Bill explained. "We're gonna need extra help."

"Extra help? What extra help?" Sookie asked. "You mean…"

"As much as I don't want to, he's the only one that could help in these situations," Bill replied. Sookie looked at Lilith with some worry.

"Thanks for driving me here," she began.

"Whoa wait, I'm gonna help y'all," Lilith told her.

"Lil, I don't think…"

"Sook, you're my best friend and I help friends right? Bill is part of you so I'm going to help. Now when is the extra help getting here?" Lilith asked. She noticed a red Corvette speeding to the front of the house, stopping just in inch from her truck. Who came out of the car made her heart sink. Eric. "Oh Jesus."

"You can leave now if you want," Sookie whispered but Lilith waved her away.

"I'll be civil," she mumbled. This was going to be a long night.

**Thank you all for the reviews and subscribing! Awesome you all are. Good things are ahead I promise!**


	8. The Gentleman

_'Shit, shit, shit! Oh this just had to happen. Fucking great,' _

"Lil?" Sookie asked, nudging her shoulder. Lilith looked at her, knowing that she just heard her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She tried hard to block her own thoughts from her but when she gets over emotional she tends to let it leak out. Sookie just nodded and looked at Bill.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"I tried tracking her, but she is too far, even for me. A linger of her smell was at a truck stop near Baton Rouge." Eric informed. "This could mean that she is somewhere outside the state lines either by force or choice."

"Could it be her?" Bill asked.

"That I do not know, I did not smell her particular scent," Eric replied. "But I will call the authorities there to be sure."

"Why can't we just go there ourselves? I mean, Bill's her maker. And even if it is Lorena Bill can talk to her, right?" Sookie asked

"Bill may be the motive to take Jessica," Eric replied to her then looked back at Bill. "Getting her if she is there is your call. Finally get those maker skills to real good use." Bill looked at him annoyed but nodded in agreement.

"We will go," he replied. "But I'm bringing Sookie."

"Oh of course," Eric smirked. "Precious lap dog to follow Bill around."

"I'm no body's lap dog!" Sookie sneered with her hands on her hips, getting a small laugh in response as Eric walked back to his car.

"I will call if any information comes up," he went back to his authority voice before speeding off. Lilith sighed out and rolled her eyes up to the night sky, twirling her keys in her hands. Turning back to the couple she pulled on a smile, probably too fake.

"Well, this was fun," she said walking to her truck, but not before hugging Sookie. "Let me know if something happens, I'll help even go with you."

"No Lil you don't have to," Sookie replied.

"Sookie I told you, you're my friend and that's what friends do, they help," she explained. "Besides I'm kinda good looking for people in crowds and stuff, I really want to help find her." Sookie looked at Bill at the moment, convincing him she was telling the truth. She could spot someone from a mile away if you show a picture. Looking back at Lilith Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think you can handle Eric?" she asked, causing Lilith to think. She almost forgot he would be there also. Finally she sighed and nodded with a shrug, what could she do?

"I'm not sharing a room with him," she declared.

"You'll have to request that," Sookie replied with a small giggle, causing Lilith to humph in frustration. Slamming the door she cranked the truck before Sookie ran to the truck door.

"You know I love you," Sookie told her as she tapped the window, Lilith just looked at her and drove off. When it came to guys Sookie always teased Lilith, mainly because Lilith did not know how to be romantic with them. She was just like one of the boys, hanging out and played sports. She did not know about being taken to nice restaurants or being intimate. Her first sexual experience was an awkward first time with a virgin during her freshman year of college. Romance, in any capacity, was not in the cards for her. Driving back home she noticed the truck jerking, and slowing down. '_What the?'_ she thought, turning off to the side of the road. Coming to a complete stop she saw smoke coming out of the hood, she really needed this.

"Son of a..." she yelled, slamming the door. "No, oh please no," she opened the hood, stepping out of the way as smoke whooshed out. Fanning the lingering smoke she looked at the truck, it was fried out. "Fuck!" she yelled kicking the truck. She was stuck in God knows where and with no tools! She took her cell out to dial, turning her back to the truck.

"Come on…come on Bobby Joe," she mumbled.

"Stuck?" came a male velvet voice. Lilith jumped, turning to see the very tall Eric with his hands behind his back. Lilith dropped her phone, clutching at her heart from the scare. She was not expecting seeing him at all; she thought he was back at his stupid bar by now.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she yelled at him. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Colorful language we have do we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she wanted to staple it down.

"Shut it Thor," she growled at him as she picked up her cell phone. "I am in no mood for your games!"

"Okay, I will leave you to your situation," he turned to walk but she stopped him.

"Wait!" she yelled, taking a step closer. "I'm sorry; I was just so shook up. I would really like to have some tools so I can fix it." Why was she apologizing to him? She loathed him! She did not need his help, right?

"Well I unfortunaly do not have tools at this time, but I can call a trusted tow man to get your truck for you," he replied.

"Well I was just calling one now, but…I don't think he's up at this hour," she replied, sighing to herself. She hated asking for help, especially to men like Eric. Call it pride but she hated being viewed weak. "Go ahead and call…thank you," she mumbled not looking at him. She played around with her keys, hearing him talk to his tow man every now and then. She did talk to her mom, telling her she was fine but the truck broke down and was getting help, she just didn't tell her who. After she saw he was done she looked up at him, wondering why he was there. He was not there for kindness, there's motive.

"Shouldn't you be a Shreveport by now?" she asked.

"I was, but I took a pit stop to visit an old donor," he replied looking at her right back with a serious expression.

"You visit fangbangers?" she asked, confused. Eric laughed softly standing in front of her, his large tall figure blocking out the half moon that was out.

"I had a man do work for me as his punishment for selling V," he replied. "I visited him tonight to release him from it. Since it is no longer needed."

"And you're telling this why?" she asked him. He slowly knelt down so they were eye level, causing her to be a bit uneasy.

"I like you," he replied with a small smile.

"You like me cause I'm not a knot in your bedpost," she replied sharply, getting a small laugh in reply.

"You judge before you get to know me," he told her. "Do you think of me so little? I am trying to be polite."

"Flowers and sweet talk does not work on me," she told her crossing her arms.

"Then what does?" he asked, looking curious.

"Nothing," she replied honestly. "Cause I'm not like most girls." Eric looked at her, not saying anything at first then he said something that surprised her but should not have.

"That's not going to stop me," he said while standing back up straight. "I always get what I want." Lilith saw lights stopping in front of them, seeing it was the tow man. After everything was settled Lilith looked at Eric, knowing she should be annoyed by him but really couldn't. He did help her after all. Lilith gave the man the address to her house, the stood there almost awkward.

"Thanks for helping me, I should be going with him," Lilith began.

"Ride with me, I'll get there faster," Eric told her.

"Oh I don't know," Lilith argued.

"Trust me," he said. Lilith made a mental argument with herself, one minute she was trying to avoid him as much as possible now the next minute she was accepting his unusual kindness! Her mother taught her one thing and it was to show kindness when being kind to, and it was killing her to swallow her pride. Finally nodding in agreement he smiled in victory, using his vampire speed to open the passenger door for her. Lilith got in, thanking him with a small smile before he closed the door and got in the driver's seat within a flash.

"I would put on your seatbelt if I were you," he warned before speeding off in the distance. Death Metal that was sung in an all too familiar language blared in the car, but the silence between them was the loudest.

"So you were in Dallas all this time," he finally spoke, lowering the volume of the noise. She looked at him in complete shock, how did he know about that? "I do research," he replied.

"Oh um, yeah, I was studying to be a cook," she replied.

"Did you enjoy it there?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was great, except for the radicals that still wanted to walk around with a gun. And the Fellowship of the Sun too, I can't all the times they came to my door to convert me," she laughed a little, looking over at an all too serious Eric. The silence returned yet again, it was way too awkward for her. Then she decided to do some questioning herself.

"Sookie mentioned y'all went to Dallas once, what for?" she asked.

"I am not too comfortable to tell that bit of information," he replied in a dark tone. She obviously hit a nerve and was not about to press it, last thing was to be slaughtered in a car no less. "I'm sorry for my quick attitude, it's just…"

"It's okay," she quickly replied. "I completely understand."

"No. You don't," he said, taking his eyes off the road to look at her. Lilith could catch a bit of pain in his beautiful blue eyes, for some odd reason her heart ached for him. They were at her house before she knew it, he really did drive fast! Before she could open the door Eric showed up, opening it for her. She had to admit, as arrogant as he seems to be, he was being a complete gentleman! Yet she can't help but feel there was a motive behind it, she was that cautious. As she got out going to her house he gently grabbed her hand. She quickly turned, feeling the connection like electricity. It felt so familiar, so real. Meeting her eyes with his they stood there for a while, speechless. Lilith lost the ability to speak while Eric looked like he was deep in thought. He stepped close, closer then need be, sniffing into her hair.

"Your smell, it's so exotic, so wild, yet so familiar," she said softly against her ear. "Fruit, you smell of fruit."

"And what kind of fruit do I smell like?" she asked, almost weak in the knees. She never felt like this before. He smelled her again, rubbing her hand between his two large ones.

"Like Pomegranates," he replied.

**Woo more Eric in this right?! I have been debating to do a chapter with his point of view, it is still in brainstorming. Thank you all for the love, leave more!!**


	9. The Awkward Moment

Lilith laid out in the sun most of the afternoon; she loved how the warmth bathed on her skin. Wearing a yellow bikini she was tanning out in her back yard, having a day off that was well deserved. After the night encounter with Eric she could not help but have him on her mind, it even replaced the flashbacks she had…if they were actually flashbacks. She believed in a lot of things, but her living in a past life with a now vampire was not possible. She sat up to take a sip of her lemonade when Hero came up to sit next to her.

"Well I took care of the truck, should not be messing up anymore," she said looking over at Lilith. "It was nice of Mr. Northman to help you like that." Lilith only nodded in response as she laid back to bathe in the sun. "I remember when you use to run around in the back yard in nothing but your panties. You were so cute! Your Aunt Janis would try to chase you down to put some sort of clothing on but you ran so fast she could not keep up with you!" Both women laughed at the childhood memory, she had to admit she had a great childhood.

"Mama? Do you think people can be born with a past life?" Lilith asked crossing her arms.

"What like reincarnation? I think there's a possibility, but then again I believe that anything is possible. Why do you ask?" Hero replied.

"Just merely curious," Lilith replied, hearing Maggie run to them with the phone.

"Your Dallas friend is calling you," she said as she handed Lilith the phone. Lilith began smiling from ear to ear; she rarely got the chance to talk to Nancy! The only time she got to was after she settled with her stuff. Grabbing the phone she pulled her shades to the top of her head.

"Well if it isn't my lesbian lova!" Lilith grinned, not noticing Hero and Maggie leaving her so she could chat with Nancy.

"Oh please I have not been your lover since senior year," Nancy replied on the other end. "How have you been girly?"

"Oh alright, enjoying the hot Louisiana sun. How's Dallas without me?" Lilith replied.

"Oh my God just terrible! I've had three of the worst dates of my life!" Nancy complained.

"Even worse then the 'I wanna date a dude at the same time' chick?" Lilith asked with a laugh.

"Well you got a point there, she was still top shelf," Nancy replied. "What about you? Got anyone trying to get under your skirt?"

"Jesus Christ Nance! Other then Sookie's man slut of a brother there has been no body…except…"

"Except who? Oh girl you better tell me!" Nancy demanded excitement in her voice.

"Well…and it may not be anything but there's this vampire that has been really weird yet surprisely sweet to me," Lilith replied, making sure her mom was not hearing her.

"A vampire? Oh my God, shut the fuck up! Is he good looking?" Nancy pressed on.

"Oh he's beyond good looking…he's actually beautiful," Lilith could not believe she was confessing how attractive she found Eric. She would never describe a man as beautiful, but Eric seemed to be the exception to the rule.

"Woow, I gotta see what this fang looks like! Hey do you think he knows some hot female vampires?" Nancy continued, Lilith could just picture her biting her finger by now.

"Well you could find out if you came over here and visit me," Lilith told her as she put her shades back on.

"I told you Lil, I would stick out like a fucking sore thumb! Besides you need to spend time with your family and friends…but you better get that vampire!" Nancy said laughing on the phone. Lilith rolled her eyes after they finally said their good byes, it was nice to hear from Nancy and she wanted her to visit! However she could not help but agree, people were not the most acceptable in this town. Through out the day Lilith did research from reincarnation to Amazons but she could not find anything about what she saw. Slamming her laptop shut she sighed looking up against the ceiling, this was becoming too ridiculous. She was about to just go somewhere where her phone went off, showing it was Sookie calling.

"Hey girl, what's happening?" Lilith answered the phone.

"Well Bill got a call from Eric; there is a trace of Jessica's smell in Mississippi. From what I understand he's getting plane tickets now," Sookie explained.

"Well you said I was going right?" Lilith asked her. "And don't tell me I don't have to go I'm going."

"You know, I didn't have to press about you being there. I just mentioned it and he put in a ticket for you without hesitation. Are you going to be alright with that?" Sookie asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, he actually helped me when my truck broke down," Lilith replied, getting a weird noise on the other end.

"He helped you? That sounds so unlike him," Sookie said.

"But you said he has a tender side," Lilith pointed out.

"Yeah but…he's usually not this nice to just anyone," Sookie replied. "What did you do? Give him a cheap thrill or something?" Lilith could not help but bust out in laughter.

"No I did not," she said. Sookie did not press the issue anymore, she just told Lilith to be packed and ready by tomorrow. Later on in the night Lilith explained to her family she was leaving to help Sookie.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright over there?" Hero asked, full of concern.

"Mama, I'm not fragile. Besides I can visit Grandma Theron while I'm over there and I'll call you as much as possible," Lilith explained. Hero sighed but nodded in agreement, but not without telling her that she better be careful. Lilith nodded in agreement but she honestly did not know what was going to happen there, she could only just sleep on it and deal with it later.

~*~

_Akantha sat alone while sharpening her sword, not noticing her two most faithful soldiers walking and sat in front of her._

_ "We must speak our peace your majesty," _**_Kalina spoke out, causing Akantha to stop and look at the two women._**

**_ "You may speak," she replied placing her sword away._**

**_ "It's the Vikings, while they are helpful in some ways they are on the other hand still big brutes that need to be rid off," Kalina continued while the other chimed in. "We are not suggesting to kill them, we were thinking of just taking what they have and go on our own to get more supplies. Please see to reason your highness." Akantha looked deep in thought at first, then she looked back at the two women taking a deep breath._**

**_ "And who's to say they won't track us down?" Akantha finally spoke. "You've seen them, they are extremely good hunters. Did you not think they will hunt us down and kill us all after they went in the way for us to guide us to their home land?"_**

**_ "And what makes you think they won't take us as slaves?" Kalina argued. "We have seen how this Eric person looks at you. He wants to break you."_**

**_ "I think you forget what we are. I think you think we're weak girls that steal and ride away? Are we not warriors that will kill whenever means necessary? Have you forgotten that?" Akantha argued right back. Kalina put her head down, knowing full well never to argue with her. "I am fully aware of what Eric wants, but rest assure that we will all be home together and no one will be staying behind. Understood?" The two women nodded in agreement as Akantha stood up, placing her sword in place behind her._**

**_ "Do not mistake, there will never be a mixing of the bloods," she commanded._**

**~*~**

Parking the truck to drop her off Hero looked over at an obviously nervous Lilith. Rubbing her shoulder softly she smiled softly at her.

"You can back out if you want," Hero told her but Lilith shook her head.

"I can't back down, plus I said I was going to help and I am," Lilith said looking back at Hero. "Do you think I won't get hurt?" she asked her.

"Well I don't know those vampires that well but…I have a gut feeling they will not let you or Sookie be harmed. The question is do you think you'll get hurt over there?" Hero replied. Lilith did not answer; the only thing she did was get out of the truck and got her stuff. Hero helped, walking with her until they saw Sookie. Before Lilith went any further and pulled Hero into a deep hug.

"I love you mama," Lilith whispered, Hero just smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on Lil we gotta get on the plane," Sookie called out to her. Lilith finally let go of her while she walked away, looking back at her one last time. Lilith had been on planes before, but this one was way different. It was just…fancy. Nice seats and drinks galore! '_Whoever decided this plane must have a shit load of money!' _she thought.

"You know Eric can't be transported to just any rickety old plane," Sookie responded to her thought while she downed a whole little bottle of vodka.

"You know you're not supposed to drink the whole thing right?" Lilith asked her.

"Oh please, I was given ten once when we went to Dallas. They're so cute!" Sookie giggled, obviously buzzed. "Now what's wrong with you?" Lilith looked over at her again.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You look like you got something on your mind but you not sharing, now spill," Sookie said while wobbling her way to sit near her. Lilith sighed while turning her eyes back to the window.

"Just a lot of stuff, nothing for you to worry about," Lilith replied.

"Fine but I will find out missy," Sookie said while leaning against her seat, humming some tune that Lilith could not recognized. As soon as they landed she had to help her out the plane into the rather nice limo. She had to admit she felt like she was waiting for somebody to grab a hold of her and told her she was not allowed. Looking over she noticed to space age coffins being rolled to a van from the same company as the plane. "Shh, they're in there," Sookie slurred, giggling at her own comment. Lilith kept a hold of her, helping her out the limo. She even helped her into the hotel, plopping her onto a rest chair she sighed sitting near her. Lilith was so relieved to see Bill finally walk in the lobby, she was so caught up with trying to go from point A to point B with a drunk girl she did not notice it was sun down.

"What happened to her?" Bill asked, looking some what disgusted at the drunken Sookie.

"She got a hold of the little bottles on the plane, you really need to make sure she steers clear from them from now on," Lilith replied. "Do you want me to help her get in?"

"No I can handle her just fine," Bill replied, he picked her up bridal style and walked to Eric who seemed to be getting things settled with their rooms. Lilith noticed them arguing slightly before Bill took his hotel card and went off. Sure she was happy for Sookie, but there was something about Bill that seemed off.

"Bill goes for the dramatic," Eric brought her out of her thoughts while handing her her hotel card. "Why she deals with him I'll never understand."

"Well, if you love someone you over look their flaws I guess," Lilith replied, more speaking to herself then to him. She went to get her stuff but Eric stopped her.

"I'll carry your things," he said, it was more like stating a fact then being polite.

"No, I got it thanks though," Lilith replied gathering her things and walking to the elevator. She could feel that he was following her into the elevator but did not say anything; in fact neither party said anything. If Eric was giving her the space she wanted he was doing some what of a good job, plus she felt she should not be rude after he helped her. They finally reached their floor, walking to her room before stopping to her some argument coming from a room. It almost sounded like Bill and Sookie.

"They're having a lover's quarrel again," Eric said, sounding bored. "I would not worry about it."

"Do they argue all the time?" she asked.

"I do not know, I don't hang out with them all the time," Eric replied.

"Now there's no need to be a smart ass," Lilith commented, seeing Eric smirk at her again. Lilith just ignored and got to her room, seeing Eric standing at a door across from her's. Great, he got a room near her…perfect.

"If you need anything let me know, I am not hesitant to help," Eric informed her, standing there as if waiting for her to get in her room. Lilith nodded and mumbled something until she felt him standing way too close to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he spoke against her hair. Lilith turned around, tensing up at how close they were.

"Nothing…it was nothing," she said softly, she was extremely nervous. She just could not help but notice he was looking at her like he wanted to have her as a main meal.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, his large, long fingers running through her hair. She could have sworn she gulped at this point.

"Extremely," she replied truthfully.

"Because I am a vampire?" he asked, she wanted to pull away from his stare at her, his eyes were so intense and blue.

"That's half of it, the other half is you remind me of something," she said.

"And what do I remind you of?" Eric asked her, trapping her between him and her door. Lilith was about to respond but decided to drop it, she would have sounded insane. _'Oh nothing you just remind me of this Viking guy in my dreams that may or may not be a flashback.' _Could she honestly say that? Please.

"I rather not say, you'd think I was nuts or something," she replied.

"You'd be surprised," he said while he gently cupped her face. "Sweet dreams Lilith." And with that he went into his room, leaving Lilith stuck against her door like she grew on it. She even let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. Finally getting in her room she crashed on a rather comfy couch. She just can not explain it but there was something about Eric that is a normal guy did that she would kick his nuts in. How the hell was she going to get through without jumping out of her skin every time he gets near?

**Eric is a touchy feely guy is he not? Would you complain? I wouldn't! Thank you all for your reviews and subscribing! Makes me smile.**


	10. IntermissionAN

Dear Loyal Readers,

First off, I know. "UGG these awful author's notes!" bummer I know but I feel it's needed since I'm suffering from writer's block yet again. I wanted to take this time to thank you all for your subscribing to my story and writing reviews. I appreciate the love you have for this thing and I give you all warm fuzzies for it. If you would like I would love to hear where you would like the story to go, and go wild with it! Tell me what you want because I'm writing it to entertain you! It just might help me with the block that's sucking majorly right now. Thanks for reading again!!

Manda Spaz.


End file.
